Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x+2y = -4$ $-5x-2y = 3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+2y = -4$ $2y = -5x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-2y = 3$ $-2y = 5x+3$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x - \dfrac{3}{2}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.